Omar is a gardener. He plants $6$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has the same number of tulips. He plants a total of $48$ tulips in the garden. How many tulips did Omar plant in each row?
Answer: The number of tulips that Omar planted in each row is the total number of tulips that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $48\text{ tulips} \div 6\text{ rows of tulips}$ $48\text{ tulips} \div 6\text{ rows of tulips} = 8\text{ tulips per row}$